Thaumaturge: The Phantomhive's Phantom
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Sometimes people don't even notice Kagome is there, and for a good reason. Her condition limits her contacts as she awaits for time to catch up to her original time period. So while she is in England, Kagome makes a promise with the Phantomhive family, gaining a job. But what's up with the Phantomhive phantom legend that has spread throughout the underworld?
1. That Thaumaturge, Return

**Thaumaturge: The Phantomhive's Phantom**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: ?

Rating: T (May Change)

Author: Dark Void Princess 21

Summary: Sometimes people don't even notice Kagome is there, and for a good reason. Her _condition_ limits her contacts as she awaits for time to catch up to her original time period. So while she is in England, Kagome makes a promise with the Phantomhive family, gaining a job. But what's up with the Phantomhive phantom legend that has spread throughout the underworld?

**A/N: **I will have a few flashback chapters later in the story when I deem appropriate. At first I was just going to write it chronologically, but I found the overall flow of the story choppy that way with the time gaps. Currently, some of the side pairings have been finalized, but I am still trying to figure out who I am going to pair Kagome with. Not Sebastian or Ciel. I want a different pairing. I think I am going to pair her with either Edward, Charles Grey, Lau, or Undertaker, but who knows? I may pair her with someone else. Feel free to post your opinion. I'll remind you guys at the end of the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: That Thaumaturge, Return

* * *

Kagome stood on the top of a hill which was still a distance away from London, England, but she stared at the nostalgic view before her. She could see the city from far away. It was a beautiful sight. Ten years it had been. For the past decade she had been in France do to some difficulties in the London branch of the Shinigami Dispatch Society. _The Shinigami need to straighten out their societies,_ thought Kagome. _ The Japanese Shinigami feud with the youkai are the reason I had to come to the United Kingdom in the first place. Not that it's bad here, but still… I'm depending on them, and they are proving to be a nuisance. _

Kagome's outfit blew in the wind. She wore a white blouse with a navy blue piece of fabric tied around the collar into a bow. The blouse was tucked into a navy blue skirt (which match the collar fabric)that just surpasses her knees (shorter than the expectation) , black stockings, and brown boots that reach half-way between her ankles and knees that were tied tightly by their laces. The heels were almost non-existing. It was a fairly plain outfit, so Kagome also wore a brandeis blue jacket that would regularly be done up by the four buttons in the front, but were left undone. The different shade of blue contrasted in an appealing way against the navy blue and white; it added some originality. Kagome's hair was tied with a navy blue ribbon high, where then her hair, which was curled, cascades down on her right and settles in front of her shoulder.

While she was in Europe, she might as well dress like the Europeans. There was enough resentment among the middle class in England towards immigration as it was because they were being employed in positions that they could have been employed to. It was better for Kagome to try not to get into that mess. Though, she needn't worry about the civilians anyhow because most never took significant notice of her.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. It was currently early in the year 1888. There was still approximately another century before she was even born. Time seems to pass by slowly. But her current concern was the state of those she promised she would protect. The Phantomhives were quite understanding for her reason to temporarily leave, yet she felt guilty of what occurred a few years prior.

Rachel and Vincent's death—no murder.

Kagome, although she had been in France, had kept close contact with them through the post. They would write letters to keep each other up-to-date, but one day letters just stop coming. From the direct Phantomhives that is. A few days later, a letter came. It was not from who she thought it would be, though. It was from Frances Midford (née Phantomhive). It worried Kagome that Vincent and Rachel seemingly stopped writing her, but Kagome was glad to get word from Frances. She had quite enjoyed being with Frances as she grew up. As Kagome read the content, Kagome's good mood turned sour. Frances explained the situation: the Phantomhive estate burned, Vincent and Rachel died, and Ciel disappeared (presumed dead).

Some good news, however, did return to her a few months later when Frances updated Kagome of Ciel's return. Kagome didn't know Ciel too well, and doubted whether or not he even knew who she was. She had left when he was two, so it wouldn't be surprising. However, a promise is a promise. Plus, there were others she wanted to see again.

"Well, there is no sense wasting any more time." From her spot on the hill, she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Another day passed by meant another day Sebastian had to clean up after the Phantomhive servants: Baldroy, Finnian, May-Rin, and Tanaka—well Tanaka doesn't cause disaster, so he was off the hook. The young master, Ciel, just went to sleep, and Sebastian was turning off the lights throughout the house. Walking in a hall with several large windows, the moonlight was his greatest light source. Not that Sebastian needed light to see. However something both his enhanced sight and sensitivity to souls could determine, was there was a trespasser on the Phantomhive's estate. And as a good butler, he exited the house to deal with such a scoundrel as he has always done in the past.

Sebastian was surprised that there was only one intruder. A thief perhaps? "Excuse me. My lord is currently asleep. He doesn't take kindly to trespassers." There was a malicious look in his eye.

The intruder whipped around to face Sebastian's direction. He was surprised at who it was. Perhaps who wasn't the best word, after all, he hadn't the slightest clue as to who the intruder was and knew nothing of their intentions. Sebastian wasn't startled by the fierce blue eyes that glared at him; intruders always get mad when they get caught. Sebastian was surprised that the intruder was a young female in the middle of her second decade. There has never been a girl trespassing before. Women were too tamed to do that sort of thing the majority of the time. However, no matter the gender, he must fulfill his master's wishes.

"Trespasser? This is the Phantomhive estate is it not?" Why did the trespasser sound confused. She clearly knew where she was. "Who are you," her voice was stern and cautious. Apparently she wasn't a sweet, innocent girl.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Sebastian ran towards the trespasser, but the person was incredibly fast and managed to escape Sebastian and escaped into the forest that surrounds the estate. Sebastian was quick to follow. He still knew nothing of her intentions, and his master wouldn't take kindly if he knew that he allowed someone to escape. When Sebastian followed the girl into the forest, she suddenly disappeared. He blinked astonished. He had seen her just a moment before, but she somehow got off his radar. He could no longer even sense her soul.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Something was off. He dismissed the occurrence, and returned to the manor.

* * *

There was a knock at the Midford family's front door. The head butler opened the door. Frances was across the room. They had just been exchanging words before they were going to prepare for bed when they heard the knocking noise. They glanced at each other. Neither were expecting anyone. Who would be so ludicrous and rude as to come uninvited at such an ungodly hour. Nonetheless, they weren't going to do nothing.

The butler opened the door, his figure obscuring Frances's view. "Pardon my behaviour miss, but it is night now. I do hope that you have good reason to be disruptive at this time."

"I apologize for arriving abruptly." Frances immediately recognized the voice despite not having heard it for years. "I am aware it is rude for me, but I must speak with Frances."

Frances moved when she first heard the familiar voice. She needed to confirm her suspicion. She only proved herself to be right when she saw Kagome standing at the door. She appeared the same as all those years ago. She knew why of course. Every Phantomhive is entitled to know. She could not, however, reveal such information to the family she married into, so the topic never arose, just to avoid the matter as if it did not exist.

"I apologise but—"

"It's alright, Walter," interrupted Frances. "She is welcomed here whenever she likes." Frances kept an even face, while Kagome victoriously grinned.

"Yes, my lady." Walter left to give the two privacy.

When Frances knew Walter was far enough away, she said, "Why are you here, Kagome?"

"Can't I come visit my little prodigy?" Kagome internally snickered as she remembered the tournament where Frances beat her husband—not that they had been engaged at the time. Kagome saw Frances's face and instantly knew that she wasn't buying it. Kagome's happy face turned into a melancholic one.

This face softened Frances's mood. When she was still a mere child, Frances usually didn't see Kagome with flamboyant emotions. Kagome's emotions were usually subtle when she was being herself. When she had flamboyant emotions, it was usually an act or a distraction. Kagome had once told her, that she used to be that way, until time caught up with her. Frances had mentally scoffed at the time because Kagome never seemed to age unless she willingly made herself appear different.

Still, Frances didn't want to see Kagome in pain, whether that pain was physically (if possible), or mentally. When Vincent got to go to Weston College, she couldn't for obvious reasons; the school is only for boys. During that time, it was Kagome who continued to be her governess. She had been before Vincent left, but she was teaching him as well. With him gone, Kagome had more time to focus on her. But Kagome was more than just a governess to her family. She acquired several roles. She was an estate and household manager, a chef when asked to be, the governess, a personal protection officer. Also, although she wasn't technically a gardener, Kagome had spent a lot of her free time in the garden; she loved nature. Kagome had a major influence on her personality. It was because of her that Frances became strict, open about her strength and male hobbies, determined woman.

"If you don't mind me staying here then could I please do so. I went to the Phantomhive manor first, but apparently I was suspicious. I cannot blame him. It is late. Ciel is probably already asleep. Plus, I could feel it. Something is amiss." Kagome continued her train of thought, _I could sense it. That man was an akuma. I've failed. If he was acting as a butler, then surely Ciel is the one that… There must be something I can do. I promised after all; I promised that I would protect the Phantomhive family until… until… until I'm free. However, getting too involved with Ciel and revealing myself could cause more damage if the akuma is there. I need to evaluate future actions more before doing anything. At least I can rely on Frances for now. She should be able to convince Alexis to allow me to stay here. There is also Elizabeth. I haven't seen her since she was three. She should be thirteen now. And then there's Edward. Last time I saw him he was six, so that would make him sixteen. Oh, but his birthday is soon. That will finally make him older than me in a sense. _

Frances quietly entered her daughter's room to grab a spare nightgown that Kagome could borrow. "This will have to do for tonight."

"Thanks for everything Frances." Kagome entered the room which she would be spending the night in. Instead of heading directly to the bed, she headed to the window. The new moon was out. Recollections of the past returned to her, and Kagome sighed. She headed to the bed and situated herself beneath the covers. She wasn't even sure if she needed sleep. It has always been a habit though, so she sleeps anyway.

* * *

Christmas break is finally here! I got all my projects done, so I have two weeks of doing nothing, so I should be updating a lot.

Again, I'm still deciding who to pair Kagome with. I'm leaning towards Edward Midford, Charles Grey, Undertaker, or Lau. I'm also open to other suggestion. So your input may affect what the outcome will be.


	2. That Thaumaturge, Shinigami

**Thaumaturge: The Phantomhive's Phantom**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji

Pairings: ?

Rating: T (May Change)

Author: Dark Void Princess 21

Summary: Sometimes people don't even notice Kagome is there, and for a good reason. Her _condition_ limits her contacts as she awaits for time to catch up to her original time period. So while she is in England, Kagome makes a promise with the Phantomhive family, gaining a job. But what's up with the Phantomhive phantom legend that has spread throughout the underworld?

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: That Thaumaturge, Shinigami

* * *

Edward was currently home for a short vacation away from his studies at school. It seemed to be an average day. His father had already left for some meeting, so it was currently just him, his precious sister—Elizabeth—and his mother sitting around a table to eat a light breakfast. In fact, for some reason, he was especially relaxed that morning. It was peaceful.

Edward had quite enjoyed his first scone and decided upon eating another. He had taken a large bite and began chewing when a stranger, a girl nonetheless, suddenly appeared, entering the room, causing him to abruptly choke. Edward was appalled by her scandalous choice in clothing. Or to be precise, a lack of being dressed. The shirt and footwear were appropriate, but the skirt was an atrocity. It only just surpassed her knees! That length skirt was way too short for someone her age! She was what? 18? 19?

During this time, both Elizabeth and Frances, along with a nearby maid, quickly approached Edward who was flustered. He was a traditional man who could not handle the absurdity of inappropriate dressing. It simply was not proper! Edward calmed his coughing fit, but gained odd stares from his family as his face glowed and he pointed a trebling hand to the unknown stranger. It was then that the others took notice of her presence.

Edward finally exploded, "Who're you!"

"Huh?" Elizabeth turned to look at the older girl. Despite the plain clothing, they looked quite cute on the girl. But clothes aside, something about the intruder felt familiar. It was odd.

"What happened?" said the confused girl who had just entered the room.

"Ah. Kagome, it is about time you have awoken. You may come be seated with us. There is still more food," announced Frances who was quite calm.

"You heard her! Report the reason for your being—wait—what?" Edward stared incredulously at his mother. She was the last person he expected this from. His father, perhaps, but his mother showed no sign of worry nor fear. Not that she should. She was a strong woman, but you get the point. She didn't even speak of the shortness of the skirt (though in general she did appear tidy). She spoke so familiarly as well—oh. Perhaps she wasn't an intruder. But he could not recall a guest arriving the prior day.

Edward had a weird feeling. Something was amiss.

The girl, in which Edward already forgot her name because of his surprise, bowed and said, "I apologize. My name is Kagome. I arrived last night." She offered an inviting smile. Lizzy reacted positively to her friendliness but Edwards still wished to be far away from her. Although it sounds trivial, the skirt thing really bothered him.

Elizabeth skipped over to Kagome and greeted her animatedly, guiding her over to the table where the two sat down and continued to talk. During the conversation Elizabeth told Kagome that she could call her Lizzy. Edward was jealous that his sister was being all buddy-buddy with Kagome; though, he kept repeating to himself that it could have been worst: it could have been a boy or worse—Ciel.

Frances took a sip of her tea when she stated, "You're being quite rude, Edward. You've yet to say a word to our guest. I expect more of you." Shivers ran up Edward's back. His mother was definitely someone who he did not ever wish to cross. She could be merciless if the situation called for it.

"Pardon my behaviour, but her attire needs to be altered," he said.

She replied, "It would be wise of you not to make such comments to her directly. She would not like such criticism. And for only being 15, she has quite a bit of strength."

"15?!" Edward felt uncomfortable. _Surely, she is older than that. That makes her younger than me. _

"Lower your voice." Frances stared at her son who appeared to be stunned. His expression soon turned to a guilty one. "Also, mentioning her age will result it worse consequences than fashion criticism."

Edward stared at where Kagome stood. She continued to converse with Lizzy. She didn't appear to notice his statements, even with his booming voice. Still… _To have mother defending her… she must be someone to be respected. I cannot comprehend. Aside from the inadequate choices, she has appeared to have made, she doesn't seem to stand out. Who is she? _Edward still refused to approach her. If he did, it would lead to him being a flustering idiot. At least the attire was more appropriate than what Nina wear.

* * *

Kagome left the Midford estate to look for an old acquaintance. She would get to know Frances's children later. She wandered the town looking for a particular building. She walked for a while and began to feel restless until she comes across an eerie, dark building which presents itself much different from the rest of the area. The sign said Undertaker. "He would choose to work with the dead," Kagome muttered.

She opened the door slowly and cautiously. She knew he could be quite a character. Who knew what he would do. It was quiet. Too quiet. While undertakers should not be loud and boisterous for the sake of respect for the dead, the one she needed to meet wasn't the standard undertaker. Kagome was positive that he'd—

The coffin not too far behind Kagome opened and a figure jumped out at her. "Kaggy!"

Kagome vanished, but the man's body continued to fall past where her body had been and into another coffin which had been placed properly on the floor. Kagome reappeared by the coffin the man originally came out of with an irritated look. "What have I said about calling me by that name?" she said in an undertone that dared him to lie to her or say something outrageous.

The man stood up from his crash. He was a lean man with long grey hair, including a few braids throughout. His fringe position to conceal his upper half of his face. A noticeable scar marred him. He wore all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat. He dusted himself, a large grin crossed his long visage. "To not call you Kaggy." Kagome's eyes bore heavier into him. "However, _Kagome_, you are not the boss of me, and I will continue to call you as I like."

"True. However while I cannot control you, I _can _harm you."

The man waved her off, not particularly frightened by the petite girl. He said, "What brings you here? It's been a few decades."

Kagome externally stayed calmed when she was internally scoffing and glowering. They hadn't left off on a great note. Actually, she would be surprised if their relationship was still on key. Claudia had been a major factor with their situation. "I need your help." The word help struggled out of her mouth with distaste.

"Now don't give me that face." His remark perplexed Kagome. Had she shown her distaste? "But you are going to be more specific." He watched as Kagome attempted to stay calm. She had never been this antsy before, though she did do a good job containing it.

"I need to get to the Shinigami Dispatch. They've relocated their headquarters, and I don't know where it is." The man hummed as if contemplating as if he should. "Please."

"Well, since you're begging I suppose I can."

She responded, "You're so generous." She rolled her eyes. "By the way, what name do you go by now?"

"Undertaker. You may call me Undertaker."

* * *

Kagome had to be serious. She was intrusting these shinigami with her life. Quite literally in a sense. However, the current lack of organization was irritable as she was being sent all over the place. She kept being sent to different centres. To make things worse, Undertaker quickly left after appointing her to this nightmare and she kept being stared at by various shinigami because of her eyes. They clearly were aware that she didn't belong there because her blue eyes were different from their green-yellow shinigami eyes.

As she waited in line to speak to yet another supervisor, she saw a familiar face a bit of a distance away. He was a tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair who wore rectangular glasses. He was dressed in a black suit and lacked any form of enthusiasm towards a small group of people who Kagome guessed were trying to become full-fledge shinigami due to their lack of glasses. Glasses were essential for shinigami vision—or so she was told.

Leaving the line she was currently waiting in, she made her way over to the man. Kagome didn't get any recognition from him until she was in his personal space. When he recognised her appearance, he seemed annoyed that he had been interrupted. The students, however, were quite interested thinking that they might catch something important come out of her voice. "What would you like?" he asked.

For a moment Kagome was quiet. The group stared awaiting a response. "What would I like? What would I like, William T. Spears? I am quite positive that you owe me an explanation and that you should reassure me that—" Kagome looked at the youngsters. She figured that she didn't want to break their protocol if they didn't or weren't supposed to know. "You know what is safe and in one peace. I haven't been content with the recent disturbances."

William pushed up his glasses. "While the Shinigami Society may be aiding you, it would also do you well to recall that we have no obligation to do so. However, that being said we have accepted and complied with your request." He turned to the anxious newbies. "You may have a break as I take care of some other business." Whatever curiosity they previously had vanished with the thought of free-time; they could be lazy! "Follow me."

Kagome did not miss the beat and followed in his lead.

"Listen close Higurashi as I will explain this only once." Kagome listened expectantly but gave no recognition of her listening. "This new facility has heighten its security." They entered through another room that few had the authority to access. That room lead to another room that was completely white—from the floor, to the walls, to the ceiling. The thing that contrasted its emptiness was a wooden coffin with enchantments placed on it. "Your problems are safe here."

Kagome never spoke back. Instead her eyes were glued on the coffin. At first glance, she appeared more emotionless, calmer, when she stared at the death bed. Yet the sight also ignited something within her.

William stayed by the entrance as Kagome moved slowly to the sole object. A pounding sound echoed through her ears as she approached it. The magic surrounding it pulsated too. Kagome kneeled on the floor, her hands resting on the edge of the coffin. She pushed the cover far enough for it to fall off the other side and lean on the body of the framework. "Well, you've done your job. Thank you."

"If that's all, then I'll be taking my leave. There is much that I must do. I entrust that you will lock the path once you are done." With disinterest William left. The last thing he wanted to do was work overtime again.

Kagome stared at the body before her. This was what she has entrusted the shinigami to guard for centuries now. It was something that she couldn't afford to lose. Kagome looked up at the face. The eyes were closed, and the skin faintly pale, but the identity was unmistakable. The corpse was Kagome Higurashi's—it was _her's._

* * *

_I'm purposely leaving it at a cliff hanger, and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
